halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Iris Nebula
Untitled "Only" 1300 lightyears from Earth? No sweat! The Chief can get out and push if he has to... Specops306, Kora '' 00:29, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :By Chief, you mean me. ^_^ -- [[User:Blemo|'Nach Deutschland]] [[user talk:Blemo|'Reden']] • • • [[User:Blemo/Imagine|'Phantasie']] • '''Nachricht 00:36, 26 January 2008 (UTC) ::Lol!Specops306, ''Kora '' 01:24, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Even if the UNSC did know where he was, with a slipspace speed of 2.1 lightyears per day it would still take 619 days to reach him. I wonder how long Cortana has left... Specops306, ''Kora '' 02:41, 6 February 2008 (UTC) You're for getting that that's UNSC slip space speed, the UNSC Gettysburg with it captured slip space drive could do 8 light years a day which would make 162.5 days. Cortana could easy rework the ships’ slip space drive if they still work or Earth could send a ship if they get the signal --MCDBBlits 07:57, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :That's still a long time. Specops306, ''Kora '' 00:27, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, but it's basically 6 month to two years, so which would you choose ? --MCDBBlits 08:47, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :::Even so, are UNSC ships equipped to stay out that long? Fuel for the slipspace drives, power for maintenance and to keep the cryo bays for the crews running, and the effects of longterm slipspace trips...a kinda daunting prospect. And where did you get the 8 l/d figure? I calculated using the Gettysbergs journey and it came out as 2.2 - actually slower than standard UNSC ships. Specops306, ''Kora '' 03:35, 12 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I got the 8 l/d from the UNSC Gettysburg page which I guess got it from Ascendant Justice page and your forgetting that for the UNSC "short" jumps routinely take up to two months, and "long" jumps can last six months or more to quote the Slipstream Space page --MCDBBlits 22:10, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :::::assuming velocity = Distance/time, we get... 0.33 lightyears per day??? Specops306, ''Kora '' 23:02, 12 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::It may be bad math but I just took 1300 and divided by 8, my high math are little rusty --MCDBBlits 07:42, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, my figures were off. 0.33 lightyears per hour, not day, with 8.15 lightyears per day the right figure. It would take about 160 days for even a Covenant ship to reach him. Still a while to be cooped up in a cryo storage pod. Specops306, ''Kora '' 20:54, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Okay, I've given up calculating the slipspace speeds. Lets just settle for 912 lightyears per day, and have it done with... that gives a Covenant ship 1 day and 9 hours. Specops306, ''Kora '' 01:16, 28 March 2008 (UTC) i just think with all that talk about UNSC ships trying to find 117.. covenant ships.. or Elite ships as they are no longer covenant.. were always faster... would cut times by a massive margin.. no? :With a slipspace velocity of 38 lightyears per hour on Covenant systems, it would take 34 hours for a ship with a Covenant slipspace matrix, or comparable system, to reach the Iris Nebula. Not very long at all. It's almost disappointing to know he's almost within reach. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 08:45, September 28, 2009 (UTC)